Tark Madir
Known Information Tark is from the Gael lands near the border of the Celestine Empire. His father was chieftain of his Clan, and trained young Tark from the earliest of his days to be a warrior. He is a no-nonsense man, disdaining the Rules of Society as pretentious and the nobility as self-serving arrogance. While gruff and a bit tactless, there is a deeper side to Tark. He is not a mindless, aggressive "barbarian" (a term he despises) but a shrewd and wise sort who prefers to assess a situation rather than just charge in. It was for this distinction among his people that he was highly regarded among the Gael. As an adolescent, he was very curious about the Effendal from House Delfestrae that were allowed to remain within the Gael forests. While the Gael respected the Effendal for their devotion to natural balance, there was much fear over their use of magic and rumored torture of Gael children. Tark chose to see these people and verify the rumors first hand. What he saw instead was tranquility and a rather normal functioning society. Over the next few years, he visited the Effendal and was honored to be received by them. He also went to great lengths to convince his people that the the rumors regarding the Effendal were untrue. A deep respect was developed with the Effendal and, when the purification began, his clan stood with House Delfestrae. He fought many battles against the encroaching Celestine and Amalgamation armies, as they invaded Gael lands. It was during these incursions that his family was killed. As a way to relieve the pressure on the Gael border towns as as well as assuage his own rage, he began raiding and sacking Celestine villages. It was during one of these raids that he was betrayed and killed. He saw his struggle against the forces of the Celestine Empire and the Amalgamation as a divine undertaking in service to Thte. He is a devoted follower of the old gods, and can frequently be seen praying and sacrificing to them. He is not cruel, and deviousness is foreign to him, but he can be vicious and brutal when the situation demands. Despite this, he shows respect for all until they demonstrate that they are undeserving. Status Tark holds a four pin status as a Captain of the Solace Guard. Allies * Corvus * Aidhrael * Mistress Eluriel * Brother Bion * Followers of the old gods * Curon Enemies * Deroan and any in the Cult of the Bone Child Rumors * Has a great fondness for the Effendal and an equally great sorrow for what was allowed to happen to their kind. * His wife was harmed greatly by the Amalgamation. The details of her, and his family's, passing are said to be very unpleasant indeed. * Reportedly, he has killed well over one thousand men in battle. * It is rumored that Tark is secretly a poet. He has written poems that can make the most stoic of men weep. * It has been heard around town that Tark can be unnecessarily cruel with his words when talking to anyone he deems to be 'beneath him'. * With rumors from the Expanse arriving in Tear about an anointed Gael, many in Solace have begun to wonder if Tark is, in fact, the Gael prince of legend who was prophesied to return and bind the tribes together. * Tark translates to "Snuggleboots" in Gaelish. * It is rumored that Tark was seen torturing one of the Knives that was captured for his own entertainment. * Despite insisting that he is not barbaric, Tark Madir is no better then any other member of his kind. * Although many doubt his ability to lead, time and time again Tark has proven that he will do anything to uphold justice in Solace by any means necessary, even if he is hated for it by those he promised to protect. * Rumor has recently spread of an irreconcilable rift between Tark and Caeli Oakenthorn, apparently over a difference in beliefs, though they worship the same gods. Quotes * "As a people, the Returned of Solace will either come together or we will come apart." * "Pins and titles don't make a leader. The true mark of a leader is that people follow him. If people don't follow you, that should be your first hint that you are not a leader, no matter how many pins you have or how mighty your title sounds." * "Peace through strength. Peace through unity. Peace... through cooperation." * "Iiyanger, my friend, if you require me to remove your head, just ask." Character Inspirations * Worf (Star Trek TNG) - for his steadfast devotion to duty * Samson (The book of Judges; The Bible) - for his reckless passion * William Wallace - for his barbaric wisdom and viciousness * Maximus Decimus Meridius - for his leadership and tactics Soundtrack Welcome to the Jungle -- Guns and Roses Wild Child -- Enya The Battle -- Gladiator soundtrack